


Cornmeal

by BarbieCherries



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Food Porn, I Don't Even Know, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieCherries/pseuds/BarbieCherries
Summary: I'll make up for this someday.





	Cornmeal

Cornmeal was the greatest man in history. He was the most well-known man in England. But most people wouldn't agree with his profession.

You see, Cornmeal was a corn star. He was one of the most legendary corn stars around. A lot of people loved to watch corn, sometimes even children. He chose this job so he could make everyone happy.

~Inside of a corn video~

Cornmeal let down his pants to reveal his big corn dick. He slowly stroked the thick, long corn as if to tease Yolka. Yolka was playing with her egg yolk while watching Cornmeal touch his delicious corn.

Cornmeal wasted no time pushing his corn into Yolka's lovely yolk. She moaned loudly as Cornmeal made her yolk juices spill out of her as he roughly pushed in. 

Cornmeal thrusted in and out, making Yolka's juices spill all over his legs. "I love your thick corn," Yolka moaned.

There was much more moaning around them as many other girls were sitting in a circle and fisting their yolks, spilling juices all over the tiled floor. They all wanted Cornmeal's thick corn inside of them. 

All of a sudden, Yolka let out a loud moan as Cornmeal spilled his butter inside of her yolk womb. The other girls knew what was happening and started cheering. Cornmeal pulled out and revealed that he crempied Yolka's yolk with his butter. The girls started to crowd around the ruined yolk and licked all the delicious butter from it.

"I love my job," Cornmeal thought as he stroked his corn and buttered all over the girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to suffer through this.


End file.
